Buffy/Charmed Crossover
by ColeTurner1329
Summary: Phoebe and Buffy get sucked into a vortex, now it's up to Buffy's friends, and Cole, to save them.
1. Vortex Trouble

"This is a cool place!" Phoebe exclaimed brightly "Why are you on edge so much? Relax. I mean, look at the name of this cute little town. Sunnydale"  
  
"Hmm" Cole replied "We are going in, and straight out. OK?"  
  
"Why can't we stay a few days? This place seems cool."  
  
Cole glanced over at this woman. She was with a guy, and four other females. He didn't know why, but he felt he knew her.  
  
"Cole? Who's that?" Phoebe asked  
  
"I'm not sure"  
  
"Then why are you looking at her? Oh!" Phoebe exclaimed  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I sensed something. I think they are witches"  
  
"All of them?"  
  
"Those two"  
  
"Anya" Cole said, "I remember now, her name's Anya. Revengence demon"  
  
"A demon, with witches?" Phoebe asked confused  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"That couple is looking at us, weirdly" Tara exclaimed  
  
"Which one?" Willow asked, glancing over. "No they're not"  
  
"They were" Tara told them  
  
"Are you sure?" Xander asked  
  
"We should leave, guys" Anya tried to convince them.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dawn asked  
  
"Nothing" Anya replied  
  
"Something's wrong. I can tell. Spill" Buffy spoke up.  
  
"He's a demon," Anya told them  
  
"OK. Let's go kill him" Buffy brightly exclaimed  
  
"You're a vampire slayer, not a demon slayer" Anya tried to convince  
  
"Are you scared?" Dawn asked  
  
"No. I mean, yes. I mean, a little" Anya stuttered  
  
"Anya, what's up?" Xander asked, "Tell us what you know"  
  
"Last time I heard, Belthazor was a really upper-level demon. He's killed so many innocent people."  
  
"Then why's he with that girl?" Willow asked, "Maybe he's trying to kill her"  
  
"They just look like they're arguing" Tara argued "They're probably a normal couple. I've seen heaps scarier looking demons than him"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Let's just keep out of their way. That other one? She's the Slayer"  
  
"The Slayer? What the?"  
  
"Slays vampires. Let's just go" Cole begged  
  
"Okay. Though if she slays vampires, that makes her good. Why would she be with a demon?"  
  
"Let's forget it. Please" Cole told her, sighing. He wrapped his arms around her, and they continued walking.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Buffy was on a late night slaying. She never seemed to get a break. Spike was with her. He frowned, and then turned around.  
  
"Witch" he hissed  
  
"Spike. We don't hurt the good guys. How many times do I have to tell you?"  
  
"Maybe she's an evil witch"  
  
The witch was the girl from the couple they had seen before. The one that Anya had claimed that the guy was a dangerous demon.  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"What, you're actually agreeing with me?" Spike asked, surprised  
  
"Anya said that guy was a demon"  
  
"Well she would know best, wouldn't she?" Spike asked  
  
Cole and Phoebe started to kiss.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Finding our midnight walk romantic yet?" Phoebe asked, "Are you always worried about vampires?"  
  
"Only in Sunnydale. Phoebe I don't care what happens to me, but I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
"Oh my god" Phoebe whispered, spotting a vortex.  
  
"It's heading for the Slayer and that other guy"  
  
Cole shimmered next to Buffy and Spike, and was about to warn them about the vortex, when Buffy kicked him. Cole landed hard, against a tree. Cole winced in pain.  
  
"I guess Anya was right. You are a demon" Buffy grinned "And now.."  
  
The Vortex then sucked Buffy up, and she disappeared.  
  
"No!" Spike yelled "Buffy!"  
  
"Hey!" Cole yelled, "Get over here, or you'll be sucked up too"  
  
Spike knew he was right, and ran over to Cole.  
  
"I suppose you did this?" Spike snarled.  
  
The vortex disappeared. It reappeared next to Phoebe, and sucked her up too.  
  
"Phoebe!" Cole yelled  
  
"If we're going to get them back, we need to work together" Spike told Cole.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Follow me. I know some of Buffy's friends, they'll be able to help" 


	2. Charmed Buffs

"Who's this?" Dawn asked, as Spike and Cole entered the house.  
  
"Where's Buffy?" Willow asked.  
  
"OK, everyone. This is Cole"  
  
"Belthazor" Anya corrected  
  
"Anyanka?" Cole asked  
  
"I'm known as Anya"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm known as Cole"  
  
"How do you two know each other? Asides from the fact that you're both demons" Xander asked  
  
"Former demon" Anya corrected "I don't know him that well, just know of him"  
  
"But we've met" Cole added  
  
"So where's Buffy?" Willow repeated  
  
"In some vortex. She was sucked up, along with Cole's girlfriend"  
  
"Belthazor has a girlfriend?" Anya chuckled "That's funny"  
  
"Cole" he corrected again "Piper will so kill me. One lousy weekend alone, and I've already nearly lost her"  
  
"Don't worry" Dawn assured "With two witches, former demon, vampire, we're bound to get them back"  
  
"So you're not evil?" Anya asked  
  
"No" Cole answered  
  
"Are you scared of him, Anya?" Tara asked, concerned  
  
"Well…" Anya muttered  
  
"You must really be out of the loop" Cole laughed  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"You haven't heard?" he asked  
  
"Heard what?"  
  
"Oh. I fell in love and turned good"  
  
"Common thing here" Dawn joked, referring to Spike and Anya.  
  
"With the mortal who disappeared with Buffy?" Spike asked  
  
"Mortal? Not likely. Charmed One" Cole answered  
  
"She's a witch?" Anya asked  
  
"Stop our blabbering and lets get started. What kind of vortex was it?" Willow asked  
  
"Time vortex" Cole replied  
  
"Dimensional Plane vortex" Spike argued  
  
"OK. So which one was it?" Tara asked  
  
"Time" Cole told them  
  
"Plane" Spike said  
  
"I think I know what type of vortex it was. I've been around for over a hundred years" Cole argued  
  
"Well I've been around for --" Spike said, though was interrupted  
  
"It doesn't matter what type of vortex I was" Willow explained "Getting that out is the same. There's a spell that is said, that is all. Tara?"  
  
"OK" Tara said. They sat on the floor, and held hands, and chanted a spell. Cole watched, and guessed it wouldn't be enough.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Why didn't it work?" Spike raged "We'll never get them back"  
  
"Willow? Is there another way?" Dawn asked  
  
"I don't think so. Though I'll keep looking" Willow replied.  
  
"What if there were more witches?" Cole asked  
  
"Unless you didn't notice, we have no more witches. I could clone us, but it's too risky. I'd only use that as a last resort" Willow explained  
  
"I know some witches. Phoebe's a witch, remember? I'll call her sisters" Cole suggested.  
  
"Though where are they? It might take days for them to get here. We don't have that long" Tara said  
  
"I could shimmer" Cole suggested  
  
"Evil magic can always be sensed" Willow reminded him "Only good magic can go unnoticed around here"  
  
"Fine. Whitelighter orb" Cole explained  
  
"Huh?" Tara asked. Everyone else looked confused, except for Willow.  
  
"They have a whitelighter?" Willow asked  
  
"Yeah. Where's your phone?"  
  
"Kitchen"  
  
"What's a whitelighter?" Tara asked  
  
"An angel that sometimes helps some certain witches. Witches with different wiccan rules" Willow explained  
  
"OK, Miss Know-all" Xander joked  
  
Cole came back in the room. "They're coming"  
  
The familiar blue orbs appeared, and Cole was relieved.  
  
"It's them" Cole told everyone.  
  
"Cole!" Piper snapped "Can't you take Phoebe out without us having to come to the rescue?"  
  
"Piper" Leo warned  
  
"Don't Piper me. He's so irresponsible"  
  
"You may vanquish me after we rescue Phoebe" Cole joked "Willow, Tara, this is Piper and Paige, witches. Piper, Paige? Willow and Tara are witches"  
  
"We have a spell" Anya told them  
  
Piper, Paige, Tara and Willow sat on the floor and said the spell. There was a blue flash. Was it working? It was too early to tell.  
  
To Be Continued…. 


	3. Potion Blues

"Aaaah" Buffy yelled. She blacked out for a second and then felt a tingle as she appeared in her house. Spike, Dawn, Willow, Tara, Anya, Xander, they were all there. Though there were others there too.  
  
"Wha-What happened?" Buffy asked  
  
"You're OK" Dawn smiled and then hugged Buffy  
  
"This is Piper, Paige, Cole and.." Willow introduced  
  
"Leo" Leo introduced  
  
"Cole? The demon? The one I was battling before I went to that hell dimension?" Buffy asked  
  
"He saw the vortex coming and tried to warn us, Buffy" Spike explained "Though you were sucked up before he could warn us. He's on our side"  
  
"OK. Reunion thingy" Piper sighed "But where's Phoebe?"  
  
"That girl that was sucked in too?" Buffy asked  
  
"Yep" Cole answered, "Wait, you were in a hell dimension? Does that mean Phoebe still is?"  
  
"Probably" Buffy answered "The darkness, pain, emptiness. It was horrible. Let me tell you, it never snows down there"  
  
"Obviously" Piper snapped, "Where's my sister?"  
  
"You probably need the Power of Three" Leo explained  
  
"Power of Three?" Xander asked  
  
"The Charmed Ones, are prophesised witches. They help all innocents and balance evil and good. Their power is the stongest when three sister witches work as one" Leo explained  
  
"Though the other part of our power is currently not here. If she was here, we wouldn't need the Power of Three to say the spell" Piper sarcastically reminded Leo "So what do we do now?"  
  
"I don't know" Leo said  
  
"I'll look in some more books," Willow told them  
  
"Do you guys have a Book of Shadows too?" Paige asked  
  
"What's a Book of Shadows?" Willow asked  
  
"Big book of spells and enchantments. Also tells us about demons that our ancestors have formally fought" Paige explained  
  
"While we are exchanging methods of book looking, Phoebe is trapped in hell" Piper reminded them "Let's hurry along please" she sarcastically added  
  
"Calm down, Piper" Cole told her "We'll find her"  
  
"You don't know that. Why did Buffy come out, though Pheebs didn't?"  
  
"I got an idea" Paige exclaimed  
  
"Hmm?" Willow asked  
  
"Well, Phoebe and me switched bodies once" Paige exclaimed  
  
Cole snorted, trying to prevent a laugh  
  
"It wasn't funny" Paige frowned.  
  
"And?" Xander asked  
  
"If Willow or Tara switch bodies with Phoebe, we will have the Power of Three. That'll be all we need. We can chant the spell, bringing Willow or Tara out, though in Phoebe's body"  
  
"Or Leo could orb down there and back out" Cole suggested  
  
"But then I risk being stuck down there with her" Leo explained  
  
"So it's OK for Leo not to risk your life down there, but it's OK for Willow or Tara?" Xander rhetorically asked "I thought you were an angel, dead. You have nothing to lose"  
  
"I have my husband to lose" Piper snapped  
  
"Yeah, and I can have my friend to lose. Willow and Tara are important to us," Xander snapped back.  
  
"Hey. Calm down. I don't think you understand the term Power of Three. It has never failed them," Cole explained, "If we have the Power of Three up here, we wont fail. Therefore no one will be 'lost'" Cole tried to calm down everyone  
  
"He's right" Anya commented, "The Power of Three is strong"  
  
"And Willow's not? She brought Buffy back from the dead, for crying out loud" Xander snapped  
  
"I believe in what Cole said" Buffy commented, "Phoebe has a hell of a lot confidence in him. I was down here with her. She's strong, and trusts him a lot. I trust him."  
  
"Thank you" Cole smiled  
  
"OK. I can say the spell" Willow suggested  
  
"No spell involved" Paige grinned "Potion"  
  
"I'll orb you back to the manor" Leo suggested, "We can get the ingredients". Leo and Paige held hands and orbed out. Piper, Willow and Tara began talking. Cole approached Spike and Buffy.  
  
"Thanks" Cole told Buffy  
  
"For what?" she asked  
  
"The magic words. Do you really trust me, or did you just say it to shut Xander up?" Cole asked  
  
"I'm not sure. Should I trust a demon?" Buffy asked "But what I said about Phoebe is true. She believes in you, and loves you a lot. She is strong and I respect her"  
  
Leo and Paige orbed in. She had a pot in her hand, and placed it on the table. Leo was holding a bag and passed it to willow.  
  
"What's this?" Willow asked  
  
"It's a powdrered ta " Leo answered "Chuck it in the potion, say 'I want to be Phoebe' and ta-da. Switch"  
  
Willow opened the bag, and chucked in the last ingredient.  
  
"I want to be Phoebe" she said and fell to the floor.  
  
"Cole?" Willow whispered, though it wasn't her at all, it was Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe?" Cole asked  
  
"Ya. I am not me" Phoebe laughed  
  
"Here's a spell" Piper said, grabbing the chant  
  
"Do you need me?" Tara asked  
  
"The Power of here will set us free" Phoebe smiled  
  
"Famous words" Piper grinned.  
  
They said the spell. A figure that looked like Phoebe appeared. It was Willow.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
All was restored. Phoebe and Willow were in the right bodies. Piper, Paige and Leo had left.  
  
"Whoever said an old dog can't learn new tricks" Anya commented "I think you've totally left Belthazor behind"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Guess what?" Phoebe asked "I said to Cole earlier "*look at the name of this cute little town. Sunnydale*. How wrong I was" Phoebe laughed  
  
"Back onto our romantic weekend?" Cole raised his eyebrows, hoping.  
  
"Not here anyway. We might wanna move onto the next town. I hope there isn't gonna be any supernatural disturbances there" Phoebe smiled  
  
THE END 


End file.
